Poseidon's Forgotton Promise
by blackblooded1
Summary: What if Poseidon broke the no children rule TWICE? and what if Percy had a sister ?well this story is about her trails to becoming a great hero just like her brother. family, friends, love interests a plenty. this is her story of how she lived.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO FOLLOWERS, REVIEWERS AND FANFICTIONERS?**

**IS THAT A WORD?**

**THIS IS MY STORY AND THIS IS TRUE BUT RICK ROIRDAN WAS ORDERED **

**BY THE GODS TO NEVER LET THS GET PUBLISHED I HAVE GOVERNED THIS BEHIND THERE BACKS SO **

**. . . . . ENJOY **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : THE STORY IS MINE AND WAS HELPED TO BE MADE BY MY GOOD FRIEND ACALT1311 BUT**

**SOME OF THE CHARACTERS LIKE PERCY ARE RICKS IF I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM BEFORE THEY WERE SUCKED INTO THE BOOK **

**BUT I WAS TO LATE**

* * *

I wasn't supposed to be born

I should probably introduce myself before I get started, my name is Melody .Melody Vega

I'm normal or really was; I did ballet, listened, to music and went to school. but that didn't help my case.

I grew up normal enough, I never knew my dad, Mom said he was killed on a fishing boat during a horrible  
storm. But she would repeat it and not look at me when she said it, like she was  
trying to convince herself.

I never mentioned him again.

the next few years we were happy together but when I was 11 my mom died in a hospital bed, and like any only child  
with one parent, I cried. a lot.

3 years later I was sent to live at my uncle Luis's apartment in los Angeles. I'm 14 now and I still do normal things but  
I'm not normal.

* * *

_"**BRING , BRING , BRING "**_

**"**okay class, have a nice summer " Mrs. Riche said as the entire class left for lunch.

I make my way out of the room in a leisure pace, a grin crawling its way to my face.

School is over and the summer on. Next year I'll be out of this middle school and into High school. ' _one thing less I'll  
miss '. _I think as I approach said thing; The pool room.

My entire School is in the outdoors with the buildings scattered around but the pool is a different story. The pool  
is in a sound proof room, with buzzing lights, cement walls with the reflections of water dancing around the walls and  
open windows on the edges at the top.

Its silent and I check outer doors to see if anyone saw me come in, when I've confirmed no I walk to the girls locker room  
on the left of the door. I cant read because of my dyslexia so I look for the sign the boys are in the other room across the hall. I get in and  
search for my locker among the other red, finding it I quickly change to my bathing suit.

When I'm done I walk to the girls mirror where the some of the older girls use to put on make up and check their clothes.

'_some girls are so into themselves'_

when I look into the mirror I see a girl with light brown skin, a soon to be curvy body that my uncles calls a 'lookie lookie for the boys'  
on top of that is a light green bathing suit. this girl is young and has long wavy black hair in a ponytail that reaches her shoulders.  
she has the same height as me, waves her hand when I do but she has sea green eyes and not brown like she did.

I always did look like my mother

I shake my head getting rid of those thoughts

'_she's gone remember '_

Taking a towel with me I push the door open and walk to the pool, then I sprint until I 'm by the edge and leap. I feel  
the coolness engulfing me, I open my eyes and see I'm surrounded by bubbles fizzing around me. I admire them for a second  
twisting and turning watching them dissipate around me. when I'm certain they are all gone, my vision in blue, I move my limbs slowly  
to the surface.

I hear a splash and I gasp in relief.

"I will never get tired of that " I whisper to my self, not feeling the presence by the door.

"get tired of what?"

I splash around swallowing a few gulps of chlorine unfortunately "F-ferney what are you doing here?"

I look to the door and swim to the tiles of the pool and look up to see my best friend Ferney Thompson. he looked at me with a  
smile on his face, he has curly blond hair, light brown eyes full of mischief, and a button nose (most of the girls in school think he's cute). he's wearing  
a green V-neck t-shirt and dark blue baggy jeans with light brown work boots.

"what I cant come visit my _best friend _during lunch ?" he asked walking up to me but not completely leaving the door  
he seemed kind of distracted.

"it does when he knows this is my swim time, so what excuse are you going to use this time to get me out there with the  
'**herd'"** I said with air quotes for emphasis.

he laughs "I don't know maybe to socialize or you know what people, usually do during lunch like EAT" he says sarcastically  
I roll my eyes.

" yeah I don't think so " I say and swim on my back kicking my legs

he looked around nervously when he thought I wasn't looking and sniffed the air, then bit his lip "okay fine I'll buy you  
a damb hot dog " he said gruffly( fernery's a vegetarian so he hates looking, let alone buying it)

I stopped and dived under to go back to stair case and stare at him "promise?"

he nods "yup so go get dressed and we'll go k "

I climb the stairs and say, not looking up. "so what are we talking hot dog and a soda or -ferney ?" I look up and see  
him looking down suddenly I walk up to him and ask "ferney what's wrong ?"

not looking up I catch a glance of his face '_is he blushing?'_ he coughs "M-mel um go get dressed I'll meet you out here k"

I look down expecting that maybe my top fell or something but it was fine so I just shrug and go to the dressing room.  
I quickly get dressed in my blue tank top, dark denim jeans and white converse, then walk out to leave with Ferney.

I crack the door open, the words I was about to say were lost in the wind with what I hear.

first I here splashing and then a thump like someone fell then I hear his voice.

"so it was you who I smelled huh, chlorine is not a good smell on you "

_'chlorine?'_

"yes well when your as beautiful as me smell does not matter darling" another voice, this one sounded like a mix between  
a women and yelping dogs talking at once.

"okay well '_your_ _radiant_'" he groans in what I guess is him getting up "you should go, now before you are defeated by the demi-god in  
the next room because if she comes out then you'll be destroyed".

I heard laughing "yes well no demi-god has been able to destroy me in the last 100 years so I'll take my luck"  
she stayed quiet for a second then asked "now where is this _powerful _demi-god hahaha".

looking back it was kind of not the best time to cough and fall on my stomach in front of Ferney and the lady in the pool.

"ugh, h-hi " I look up to see ferney slap a hand on his temple, a see a woman peek her head out of the pool and laugh to herself  
; which sounded like a chorus of singing dogs.

still laughing she said "THATS your hero, young satyr I believe I will feast on stupidity today hahaha"

I got up and crept my way over to Ferney "Ferney what's going on who is she-"

he turned to me and grabbed my shoulders steering me in the direction of the door "Mel listen to me, you need to get out of here alright and  
no matter what don't come back its for your own good alright!"

"what!, Ferney I'm not doing that, what's going on-"

"oh come now FERNEY why don't you let her stay and play with me" suddenly there was a huge splash and then the doors were covered in . . . tentacles!  
we stop and whirl around to look at the women, she giggled and started to surface from the water her entire body was revealed to us.

like I said before she was a women with long blond hair, white skin and dark eyes and was wearing a yellow t-shirt that  
said _"sailors love this"_ dripping wet but that was where the normalcy ended. her entire bottom half was made of heads  
and tentacles all smashed together, she had six heads with grisly sharp teeth all connected to long necks connected together  
with maybe a dozen tentacles and all connected to a giant mermaid tail.

I was stunned into silence

but that didn't stop Ferney from pushing me into the door, knocking me over

"go, Mel, GO!" I sat there speechless and scared, when I saw the women/Kraken? turn to me; smiling wide

"young Demi-god" she said sickly sweet "I am the sea Queen Scylla and if you come with me I shall give you all that you desire"

I look up, but before I can say a word Feney interrupted "MEL! don't listen to her she drags people under!"

Scylla whirled around to Ferney and swiftly sent a tentacle his way and slapped him toward to the back wall

she turns to me

"don't listen to him Demi-god, I will give you what you desire money, fame, affection-" my face brightened a fraction  
ever since my mother died I've never really had much of a family. My uncle is never really home because of his job and  
he loves me a lot but its not the same only being loved one or two days a week.

I missed my mom more than anything in the world

"I see what is it you'd like my dear a boy, the adoration of your classmates-"

"my, my mother c-can you bring her back " I whisper in a broken voice, she smiles

"her and more " she grins, holding out her hand

I lift my hand a fraction "MEL! NO SHE HAS NO REAL POWER THE ONLY THING SHE CAN DO IS DROWN YOU!"

I look to him, and remember how hurt he looks '_how could I forget about him'_

I look to Ferney and then turn to Scylla and I make my choice

_'no I wont go with her' but_

" alright Scylla I'll go but first tell me something " I said slowly

I turn to look at Ferney and wink " hey Scylla if your so beautiful why does even the water want to get away from you "

her face turned a frightening green as she growled "why you little-" she raised her tentacles, her extra legs dangling.

I jumped to my right out of her reach "making fun of the monster that can potentially destroy me nice move melody" I comment to myself  
as I jog around her tentacle of doom.

as she swings at me I notice Ferney has gotten up and is attacking Scylla as well with what I don't get a chance to see thanks to  
the appendage that successfully knocks me on my back

"ACK-" I scream out of surprise

"MELODY DONT WORRY IM COMING !"

my vision gets blurry but I can still make out the figure of Ferney attacking the monster and of Scylla screeching and laughing

with Scylla busy I think of a plan to maybe knock her out when I see it.

behind Scylla was something I barely noticed and might have judged useless if I was not in this situation.  
through the tentacles of the retched Scylla was my savior, my salvation and my almost guarantee for life. . .

a mop

if I could break the handle with enough force, maybe I can at least knock her out. I make a run for the back wall, dodging limp tentacles and  
puddles of water. I can hear Scylla screaming and Ferney letting out battle cries I turn to get a glimpse of what could be happening.

my first mistake.

when I turned, I slipped on a puddle and fell on guess what a tentacle!

I fell on my stomach with a slight "Oumf" and tried to get up once I felt the slimy thing. getting a closer look I could see that  
the limbs were a dirty green with large purple spots surrounded by little red ones. shaking my head I tried to get up,  
when the tentacle shot up and into the air!

I silently screamed fearing that Scylla was about to eat me but looking up I saw that she didn't notice I was even on her, she was still  
yelling at ferney.

_'its moving its moving on its own!' _I thought when the tentacle took a sharp right, almost knocking me off when I took a grab of it with  
my arms and legs. Knowing I should get off I looked for an opening to jump.

with a little wiggling I looked to the ground and saw there were some tentacles I could fall onto soften the fall.

so I dropped

I landed on my back I could already feel the slime sink its way in to my shirt. I silently croaked in disgust. moving on I  
got on my feet and looked for a way to the mop.

like I said before the entire pool is covered in the limbs of Scylla and almost no water can be seen so that rules out swimming  
but then I the tentacles make a bridge across the pool to the 'weapon'. Only moving slightly with the movements of Scylla

with a cautious step I leap for the closest appendage, landing in a off putting Entrechat**(ballet term look it up k .)**

My feet were slipping sliding but I kept my hold and kept going till I was near the tiled floor, and in one big leap  
I made the jump my uncle would be so proud. getting back to the mop I grabbed it by the shaft and tried swinging at the wall  
to brake off the gigantic head of dread locks. with no such luck.

then I heard Ferney yell and a thump.

" FERNEY !"

Scylla heard me ant turned to me "oh your still here I thought maybe I accidently crushed you or you went hiding  
no matter I will just end it now " she smiled her pink lips smothered in she came closer I gripped the mop handle  
and in one huge effort swung for her face.

my eyes shut I let out a scream feeling the impact I was smashed to the back wall I opened my eyes to see  
the mop couldn't handle the pressure and broke but had done its job of wounding her. and also making her madder.

" NOW THAT YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN, I CAN **HAVE MY LUNCH!"**

I shut my eyes tight waiting for the end '_well mom I guess Im going to finally be with you' _I thought before  
there was a bright light that erupted before my eyelids.

and then a voice **_"THOSE WHO CHOOSE TO HARM HER MUST DEAL WITH ME !" _**

"no , NO PLEASE, I cant go back AAHHHHHHHHH!"

then there was silence. . .

I stayed there in silence, my eyes shut in silence.

"Melody, Mel its okay now, she's gone" I opened my eyes slightly, seeing Ferney's face in front of mine  
his cheery face looking tired and his face was filled with green and brown bruises in random places of his face.

without knowing it I leaped into his arms hugging him for dear life, crying my eyes out

"F-ferney w-what w-was that wh-at going o-on" I wept into his shoulder

"its okay but you have a lot to learn and I'm sorry to say that this isn't the last time this will happen" he whisper  
"and also I'm sorry about this"

I eye open my eyes but then quickly shut them when I start to feel sleepy.

* * *

FERNEY'S POV

I look down when I feel her body go limp, and look at my pouch of enchanted poppy seed dust. which makes  
the opposed go into a dreamless sleep.

I get up and pick Melody up bridal style "I'm sorry I had to do that Mel but this will relax you enough  
until we make it to camp" I kissed her "I'll explain everything when I get back "

I then made my way to the door, to catch a very odd taxi to Road Island, New York .

* * *

**AND THATS MY TIME FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THIS THANKYOU AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON**

**SO READ, REVIEW, AND FOLLOW ME AND THIS STORY **

**IM BLACKBLOODED1 AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

**\- WHO WAS THAT LIGHT?**

**-WHO IS FERNEY?**

**-AND WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT ?**

**THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED SOON ENOUGH!**


	2. Chapter 2: IM A WHAAT!

CHAPTER2: I'M A WHAAAT!

* * *

HELLO MY READERS AND HELLO MY FOLLOWERS

I WANTED TO GET THIS STRAIGHT THIS IS WHEN THE WAR WAS OVER

BEFORE THE SECOND SEASON OF BOOKS SO NO JASON, PIPER OR, LEO

AND PERCY IS LIVINNG NORMAL(OR AS NORMAL AS A DEMI-GOD LIFE CAN BE)

* * *

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN PERCY OR THE PJO SERIES BUT I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND

THEIR STORIES SO HAHAHAHA RICK I BEAT YOU HA

(RICK TURNS AND GIVES ME THE EVIL EYES) NO RICK IM SORRY (RUNS AWAY)

* * *

Black was all I could see, all I heard was silence and a chill crawling up my spine

I hear a noise and my eyes snap open .

I'm breathing hard and take a look around. its night time, I'm sitting on a white fluffy blanket on a patch of dirt.  
there are trees and the sounds of scurrying animals and branches rustling in the wind.

then I hear a snap and I start running.

I don't know where I'm going or where I am but running feels better than staying and being killed  
by a psycho with a CHAIN SAW! ( my imagination got the better of me )

My legs were burning holding up my weight and still propelling myself forward in fright. then I heard rustling  
in front of me and stopped. Right before my eyes was a shadow with glowing yellow eyes, it stood a few inches above  
my head, I could hear it growling at me when it took a step forward into the light. Its leg was covered in scruffy brown hair and at the very bottom was a big black hoof.

I stared in half amazement -half fear

When it took another step forward I ran backwards . . . right into a low hanging branch.

everything went black. . .

* * *

FERNEY'S POV(five minuets earlier)

After our ride in the cab of dam-nation; one being me, and two being an unconscious Melody  
who I had knocked out with my enchanted poppy seed dust I used on her to get her over here .

I honestly feel bad about that but come on I'm new at this. This is my first time introducing a new demi-god to  
camp and everything was going smoothly until the fates started fighting in the cab and I told them to stay quiet  
so Melody could sleep. . . and got us kicked out.

So now here we are in the woods outside of Hoboken so I laid Melody down to rest a bit longer as she slept  
when I noticed it was kind of cold out so I decided to get some wood for a fire to warm her up.

' since Melody is unconscious I guess it be alright  
to be comfy' I thought and looked down at the pair of brown tattered jeans.

"pants are such an odd mortal contraption" I thought aloud as I removed the useless cloth then headed out to  
find some kindle for the fire. Briefly I wondered how Melody was sleeping even though it was a dreamless sleep  
I still want her to be comfortable.

It had been maybe 5 minutes since I left melody and I was on my way back when I heard heavy breathing and  
the sound of someone running when I saw her.

She looks tired and haggard from the fighting earlier that day. Her jeans have more holes in them and  
were covered in Scylla's slime her top was the same and her shoes making a 'sloshing ' sounds when she stepped back  
she looked at me with crazed eyes like a cornered animal, breathing heavy.

I was about to speak when my stomach growled and I remembered that I haven't eaten all day.

I stepped forward to calm her but she ran backwards . . .into a tree.

'not her best moment ' I stood over her gazing worriedly at her wound; a big red bruise was forming on her  
temple. She is going to need some Ambrosia and Nectar when we get to camp.

'ouch that must of hurt' I thought before picking her up bridle style, back to the camp site.

* * *

MELODY'S POV (DREAM SEQUENCE)

I don't know where I am at first, and I feel weightless but I look around and find myself in a room, its bleary but  
I can see three people fighting and hear their booming voices. they were arguing.

there were three men one was directly in my line of sight he was wearing a dark blue pinstripe  
suit that looked extremely expensive. he looked stern with a nicely trimmed beard and long grey hair  
but the thing that really stood out was his stormy blue eyes that shifted from the man on his left to the one  
on his right.

the other two men had backs to me but they looked PISSED

one had short black hair and tan skin, and was the same height as the first man and he was wearing a  
floral Hawaiian shirt in bright colors like red, blues, and yellow's he was also wearing some tan khakis in sandals.  
He looked like the classic surfer dude.

"TWICE, TWICE YOU HAVE BROKEN THE OATH, THIS IS THE LAST OF YOUR CHILDREN TO LIVE!"  
the first man exclaimed

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HER!"

"I WILL DO AS I PLEASE, AS YOU DID BREAKING THE OATH AGAIN!, BROTHER!"

"SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG, please listen to reason let her make it to camp" the surfer guy pleaded

"Both of you stop and think for a second she didn't do anything" a new voice called  
I looked over at the third person, he was shorter than the other men and from his voice i'd say younger he seemed built  
like a track star ;lean but built. From what I could see he had wind blown blond hair and fair skin  
he was wearing a white wife's tee-shirt and blue jeans paired with orange converse.

suddenly the man in the pinstriped suit looked over in my direction and glared. from what I could tell this  
was a dream but I swear I felt like he was looking straight into my soul.

"The child is here, I will speak no more of the subject" He glanced at me and glared "For now"

He turned his back on me and the other two men, then a light engulfed him and he disappeared.

the scenery changed and suddenly I was outside there were trees scattered around everywhere  
but none of them compared to the giant pine tree that stood proudly on a hill next to a sign with writing I couldn't  
make out almost like I wasn't supposed to see it (yet) the sign sat on two Greek pillars. In the distance was a house  
it was big an blue that looked like it had a few years on it, there were two people there a man with long brown scraggly hair connected to a beard he was wearing an orange tee-shirt and he was sitting so I couldn't see more.

but it was the other guy that had my attention

He looked just like me but older. Had a green eyes like mine, greenish blue, his shoulder length Black hair  
and tan skin he was wearing an orange tee-shirt too; he looked like calm guy. He was talking to the other man.

"-back soon I promised mom I'd go to Montauk for the weekend so I'll be gone for a while"

"that's alright, did you tell Annabeth yet?" the man asked

"yeah she's alright with it" my look alike said happily

"then say hello to Sally for me and have fun" the man said with a small smile that crinkled his face in the way like he smiled a lot.

then I woke up before I could see more.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open . . .

We were still in the woods but it was morning maybe 7 am, I always woke up with the sun.

I looked around and saw I was exactly where I was yesterday when I woke up but across from me was  
a boy, with curly blond hair. 'don't tell me is that?'

I turned him around to face me a bit more roughly than I thought he jerked awake "wah-what HAPPEND "  
he stood in a battle stance trying to look impressive . . . it didn't work. He looked like me only with  
more scars and bruises on his arms his chin had an ugly greenish-purple welt. His clothes were in  
tatters just like mine and covered in Scyllas goopy 'fluids'.Then all my memories from yesterday came flooding back behind my eyelids; I felt lightheaded if I wasn't already sitting I would have lost my footing. Ferney noticed this.

"Melody is there something wrong?"

"Ferney what's happening?, where are we?, what was that in the pool room, what did I see last night? and-" I was freaking out now slowly raising my voice almost expecting him to answer them all in a millisecond.

I mean if you in my position wouldn't you be just as freaked out?

"MEL, MEL look I'll explain later okay so lets keep moving-" he tried to pull it off and walk away but I quickly got up and  
grabbed his arm turning him around to face me, pulling my most desperate face I could pull off.

He twitched in surprise as his eyes widened. He bit his lip and looked to the side thinking, then he looked at me with such  
determination in his eyes I took a step back.

"okay I wanted to do this with Chiron but alright!" he pumped his fist in determination, I smiled

we walked over to two stumps we sat down where we stayed quiet for a second before he started to explain  
" all right Mel, do you remember Mr. Cook's class and when he talked about the Greek gods?"

he asked me looking serious, my face scrunched up in question not quite getting the point but letting him go on nodding my head.

"well Gods used to come down from Olympus and um. . . mate? with the women and men they felt an interest in" he said slowly  
I nodded telling to go on.

"well they would have children and those children were special, they were half-God and  
Half-human and were called demi-gods they would fight monsters and go on quests to win the  
favor of their parent or of the other gods. " his voice was getting lower the closer he got to his conclusion.  
"Demi-gods would do so by risking their lives fighting monsters that they came across or were challenged by,  
there are different types of monsters and creatures in this world all hiding behind the mist- a veil that hides the supernatural that people refuse to believe-and only the select few mortals who can see threw the mist, and Demi-gods can that one of those monsters you fought yesterday, Scylla 'the radiant' Goddess of the sea of Monsters, or at least that's what she calls her self."

I nodded he seemed a bit unsure of himself in the next part " well Mel there are ways of 'identifying'  
if they are a demi-god or not' one is if they only have one parent, or if they have Dyslexia and or  
ADHD, but the definite one is if they have a certain kind of power like their parent for instance to grow  
plants around you or charm someone into doing what you want".

the entire time he said this he was rubbing his hands and touching the back of his neck, not quite meeting my eyes  
like he new this information was affecting me in a way, because a lot of what he was saying sounded a little to familiar.

he went on now looking straight on but still looking far off "And well Mel, you, you might be one, you've  
told me about your life and its almost exactly the same as a demi-gods, plus yesterday you proved yourself  
even more by standing up against Scylla. you only have one parent, you have Dyslexia and ADHD -you cant sit  
still- you have a strong smell, Melody that attracts Monsters and you have made it this far from  
Los Angeles, California to Hoboken, New Jersey". He looked at me with such intensity I could hardly  
take it but I stayed still, his voice grew deeper " And well Melody Vega, in My opinion as a Keeper  
I name you as a Demi-god!"

He said standing up, his fists up in determination, smiling like the goof I met in school.

I got up my face emotionless, I started to look around, in a hole in the ground, behind a tree  
and under a log before Ferney looked at me confusion evident on his face.

"Me-Melody what are you doing, what are you looking for?"

I look at him like he's crazy " the hidden cameras duh, what is this Prank'd, or what kind of  
show is this" I look up at the tree branches and yell "okay you got me, so do I get a prize where's the  
host?"

I look over at Ferney and see him twitch comically before he gets up and walks about three steps  
away before he looks up and yells" REALLY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME AND I GET THE MOST STUBBORN  
DEMI-GOD YOU CAN FIND, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS !"

* * *

OKAY SO NEXT CHAP THEY WILL MAKE TO CAMP BUT NOT WITHOUT SOME 'complications'

OKAY THATS MY TIME C YA GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3: FERNEY HATES PANTS

CAMP HALF-BLOOD : FERNEY HATES PANTS

* * *

**HELLO, HELLO,****_ HELLO NURSE_**** HOW ARE MY FAVORITE PEOPLE DOING BECAUSE I AM DOING FINE **

**AND (CHECKS MYSELF FOR CUTS) STILL ALIVE !**

**HAHA LETS DO THIS SHALL WE **

**ALSO TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE ALREADY SHIPPING THE CHARACTERS (*WINKS*) **

**YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, JUST YOU WAIT THERE WILL BE MORE ROMANCE IN THIS THAN YOU **

**MAY THINK HAHA IM EVIL**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DONT OWN PERCY AND THE CREW BUT IM PLANNING ON A MAJOR HEIST IN NEW YORK AND**

**TAKING WHAT IS OURS, MY FELLOW FAN GIRLS AND BOYS JOIN ME HAHAHAHAAHA!**

* * *

" Oh come on, please " I said in my sweetest voice, using my most feared and dreaded weapon: _THE POUT_  
Ferney was looking at me in dread and distain but I new I was going to win he has never denied me after I made the face.

I could almost here him breaking " uhg FINE, fine but were only getting one outfit and then we get back on track were  
almost there anyway "

**'crack, crack'**

I leapt over to him and hugged him with all my might " thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed and leaped into the air with glee:  
grabbing his hand and squeezing thankfully before dragging him into the store. Not once noticing the blush across his face.

* * *

**TWO HOURS PRIOR **

I was sitting on the stump of a fallen tree, after I gave up looking for hidden cameras. I'll admit it does sound amazing  
the whole thing Ferney is trying to convince me of but I can't believe him it's just too crazy. I mean me, Melody Vega the quiet girl  
who's only intereste is reading, going to dance class, and listening to music; is really half Greek god I doubt  
anyone could believe it without proof. I'm a little skeptical.

Ferney cleared his throat in front of me, looking at the sky in concentration almost waiting for  
a sign from one of his gods. Then he looked at me with a determined gaze.

"Alright how can I convince you to believe?" he said I in a calculating voice.

"Proof!" I said not blinking or turning from his gaze.  
he pondered before grinning devilishly for a second before his face fell. _Wow he must really think I'm gullible_.

Ferney rubbed his hands together while avoiding my gaze. _oh he's hiding something from me again!_

"STOP THAT !" I said as I jumped to my feet.

" WHAT am I doing?" he yelped, gesturing every witch way.

"YOUR keeping something from me!" _I need to know I can't hold it in anymore_.  
"what are we doing here, OH MY GOD my uncle he must be freaking out, I'm miles away from home, in Hoboken!, saying I'm... HALF-GOD!"

" half-blood"

"WHATEVER!"

"f-fine are you sure you wan-"

I moved myself right into his face, brown eyes staring at sea green ones in surprise.  
"I'm sure." I said in a commanding voice that I've done before.

He stepped back and turned from my view, mumbling I only caught parts.

"emergency...going to kill me...finally get rid of ridiculous fabric."

I raised an eyebrow getting ready to start up again when he turned around.

" Alright you require evidence then your going to get some but never let it be said I didn't warn you. Because I am." he said taking off his . . .belt!

I backed up in shock" w-what are you, F-Ferney!" my voice went up an octave as he fiddled with his jeans.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, DAMB THISE INFURNAL FABRIC!" he unlatched his button and I covered my eyes.

I heard fabric fall then silence. . .

"Mel open your eyes." he said in soft voice, moving closer "I promise, after you see you'll believe and I'll explain  
everything".

"Ferney I can't this is to embarrassing-"

" Mel remember when we were in Mr. Crabtree's science class and we were working on  
our project about how goats were the most important animals in human history?

my hands still shielded my eyes but I could feel them being gently removed by Ferney's. "yeah I remember,  
we got a D- because 'we failed to pick a suitable animal you were angry for a week, and even  
ditched with me just to get away from that class." _It was also frog dissection week; Ferney hates people who harm animals_.

"yeah, he was a judgmental guy wasn't he?" he said, I noticed the slight grumble in his voice. "Anyway do you remember why  
I picked the goat?"

I frowned "what does this have to do with-" he successfully got my hand off my eyes but I stubbornly squeezed my eyes shut.

" because the goat and I have more in common than you think" _what?_

" fine Ferney IF YOU JUST WANT TO PLAY THIS LIKE A GAME THEN I'M -" during my rant I accidently opened my eyes  
to see something that looked familiar. . .

silence. . . ( I could _FEEL THE AWKWARD!)_

"your, your , your -" eyes widening, I lost my voice.

"its okay Mel take your time-"

"YOU HAVE GOAT _LEGS!"I_ exclaimed

"this is going to take quite some time" Ferney sweat dropped.

* * *

**PRESENT**

After that Ferney explained the rest and I'm happy to say I believe him and if he's lying to me I'll kill him when we get back home .  
He said he was taking me to 'a safe heaven' or something. He always had such a formal way of talking.

It was a awhile after we talked that I remembered something walking down the streets of Jersey.

WE LOOKED HOMELESS!

we passed by a lot of people as we walked somewhere along the side walk, not all of them nice; a grandmother and child giggling,  
a young couple- smooching as we passed, but had the gall to look at us weirdly (_'yuck'_), and a bunch of third graders on field who pointed and  
and asked _'miss. brusskey why are those kids all dirty?' _ but what really got me was when we sat down to rest from walking.

I think we finally noticed the looks when a pudgy women with really smelly cheap perfume came up to us with a sad expression on her face  
" oh hello, " she said in a nice voice.

Ferney and I looked at each other then turned to her " Salutations?"Ferney answered

"oh so polite! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what has happened to you, here" she smiled wide and showing pearly whites ,  
and offering a twenty then leaving.

And that's when we noticed our attire

"we need new clothes" I said " that lady thought we were homeless Ferney, we need to change" I looked over to him pinching  
the fabric of my (now dry) used to be blue top that now looked like a rag you use to clean your hands. blah.

Ferney pinched the bridge of his nose " Mel we can't, what we need to do is get going before a monster smells us" he said getting up.

I looked at him seriously

* * *

Long story short: I won

And now were inside a Salvation Army store looking for comfy clothes, since Ferney said the trip was going to take while  
our destination: Long Island sound, New York. I've only ever been to Cali and Mexico so going  
so far out east was new to me plus it seemed colder out here than home. But I guess this will be my new reality.  
I picked out some back leggings, a white sweat shirt that said 'happy days Florida' in blue, and some

I was brought out of my thoughts by a women who bumped into me with an _'oomf_'. I looked over to see  
a beautiful women, who looked about in her late thirties but still radiated in beauty; long milk chocolate brown hair  
that flowed in waves down her back and tan skin like mine but looked smooth and untouched by the years  
the only thing I could say was odd about her was her eyes. they seemed to look at me with an emotion I couldn't  
make out.

then she spoke in a voice that sounded . . . nostalgic. "Hello dearie, I'm so sorry for startling you I'm having  
some trouble taking this top off the rack" I looked over to see the rack of clothes, but my vision was off, everything looked farther than it felt  
if that's makes sense. I grabbed the distorted looking top and handed it to her, she smiled brightly.

"oh why how strong you are young lady!"she beamed snagging the top from my grip. She looked around then set her eyes on me  
"Now Melody, what are you doing here all alone ?" she said concern in her eyes and something else I couldn't place, I'm feeing tired all  
of a sudden I didn't notice, that I never told her my name.

" I'm here with my friend *yawn* I'm glad I could help you but I should be . . .going. .back. . .to him. . ." I saw a gleam in her eyes  
that I realize it's, HUNGER! Then there was black, my least favorite color.

* * *

**PERCY 'S POV **

sigh " I'm going to miss this place" I said nostalgia hitting me like a ton of bricks. I looked around my cabin in silent bliss  
taking note of every thing from the smelly swim trunks to the specks of dirt on a casual date with the dust bunnies by my  
bed.

"you'll only be gone for, what three days? I'm sure cabin will be fine without you besides, Tyson will be visiting soon to slave away at the mess  
you _always _leave for him seaweed brain " I heard the always lovely voice of my girlfriend behind me.

I turned and grinned wildly " yeah the cabin maybe but how will you do, without me I mean" I said gliding over to her merrily,  
she smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck "I'll be fine now come on, we need to meet Sally and Paul at half-blood hill."  
she said kissing me softly on the lips before separating, I stuck out my bottom lip in mock- sadness, then smiled softly when she grabbed my hand.

its been 2 months since the titan war and everything has been . . .normal. I went to school, hung out with my girlfriend- man does that  
feel good to say- and been able to see my mom and Paul more often. Its weird really. of course I still practice my sword fighting  
and keep up with the camp kids, last week Travis and '_ his strawberry' _Katie broke up because she was leaving for Atlanta and  
long distance relationships, but it was a neutral brake up so both were fine but Travis has been acting up lately and even _Connor _Is annoyed.  
I'll talk to him when I get back.

We made our way to the big house to say bye to Chiron. He was lounging on the porch of the big house in his centaur form, sending a pensive  
stare no where in particular, we approached.

" hey Chiron what's wrong?" Annabeth asked my arm creeping up to hold her close, she gets so worried about Chiron he's like a second father to  
her.

He looked over, his face covered in worry " it is nothing child, it just seems to be to good to be true, there has not been this quiet  
in camp for decades and by then there was great misfortune. I fear something big is yet to come" he said in a grave voice  
his gaze not reaching my eyes, I squeezed Annabeth closer to me.  
" Chiron just because its quiet doesn't mean the world is going to blow up, this is great! I don't have to worry about any prophesies  
or many monsters trying to kill me, and I can go to the movies without a crazy Quest looming over my head!"

Chiron sighed but smiled tiredly, lifting a hoof he changed the topic " I will not dwell on the topic for now for all my years maybe this  
is when quiet _means_ quiet" he looked at me his eyes crinkled at his grin " now you must be going Percy, your mother must be waiting."

"right, come on seaweed brain or she'll leave without you" Annabeth started to yank me away. Annabeth hates thinking about how normal everything  
she honestly seems to think the same as Chiron, she doesn't say it but I know it bothers her, with every pause in her and  
far off look in her eyes when she thinks I'm not looking. But for know I'll keep my mouth shut, for her sake.

I see my moms cobalt blue Subaru and my mom smiling face and all my worries melted off me in waves, we walked out of the  
force field around the camp me still being dragged but happy to see my family none the less.

I have the feeling this is going to be an awesome summer that I will never forget.

* * *

**WHAT HAPPEND TO MELODY? **

**WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**WHERE ARE THE GODS AND WHATS HAPPENING ?**

**WILL I EVER GET A BOYFRIEND!?**

**ALL THESE ANSWERS AND MORE ARE YET TO COME **


	4. Chapter 4

CAMP HALF-BLOOD : A TONGUE TIED, CARE TAKER

* * *

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE SO I'VE NOTICED ALLOT OF PEOPLE HAVE PASSED THROUGH THE STORY AND **

**DON'T FEEL THE NEED TO REVIEW.**

**ITS NOT LIKE I _NEED _THE REVIEWS BUT IT WOULD BE GREATLY ****APPRECIATED**

**BUT I'VE GOT SOME THING TO SAY TO THE PEOPLE WHO COMMENT AND REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY THINK IS GOING **

**TO HAPPEN, I WILL TAKE A REQUEST EITHER A CHARACTER THAT WILL SHOW UP IN A CHAPTER, TO DO WHAT YOU WANT **

**OR A SPECIFIC SCENE YOU WANT TO HAPPEN; I WILL PM YOU IF I PICK YOU OK **

**DEAL? **

**ON WITH THE STORY !**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND RICK ROIRDAN'S OTHER CHARACTERS BUT  
I LOVE THEM ALL DEARLY.**

**+I'M THINKING ABOUT TREATING MYSELF TO A NICE TAKE OVER AND IF ALL MY FAN-GIRLS AND BOYS WILL  
JOIN ME WE CAN TAKE OUR EMPIRE HA HAHA HAAAAAAA!**

* * *

**JAKE'S POV**

Hey my names Jake King 'the Prank king' like you don't know, what you don't? Wow you been living under a rock?  
anyway I'm pretty awesome...

When I'm not tied to a rock in a monsters cave.

It's not even my fault it's stupid Evan and Josie's fault if they had just let me go on the quest with them I wouldn't have to sneak out of camp and follow them without money. If I hadn't promised Evan I wouldn't pickpocket I'd have money.

If I had money I wouldn't have to sleep in caves. If I didn't sleep in caves I wouldn't be tied to this stupid rock by this stupid old monster lady! Whats a ten year old to do?

"ohh Gods what am I gonna do?"

Just after I said that a high pitched sing song voice called out "hey is there someone else in here!"

"What if there is?" I shouted back.

"Listen I'm Melody that thing caught me I'm tied up behind you on the other side of the rock" The sing song voice sounded angry now I have that effect on the ladies. Then she started muttering something about passing out for the third time.

"Oh hi Melly I'm Jake King, the-"

"Prank King I know I heard you earlier talking to yourself what are you a son of the god of huge egos" she huffed out "and my names Melody, by  
the way". she said matter-a-factly.

Crudmunchers did I say that out loud? "pft whatever Melon I'm not a son of Apollo, I'm Aliza King and Hermes favorite son!"

Crunching could be heard from deeper in the cave like the monster was eating its lunch probably some tasty hikers. "Listen Jake I think there's a lake a few feet ahead of you" Sing song girl whispered. "how can you see that its pitch black?"

"UGH it don't know _how,_ I just know, now try to pass me something sharp!" her shrill whisper cut threw the air like massive gas attack.

"Fine melon head" I started wiggling my toes until my chucks came off, with my toes free I felt around for a sharp rock.  
"ohh god what is that smell?"

"shut it Melon I can't pick up a rock with sneakers on but I can knock your socks of without them Woooaaahhh"  
just then one rock or maybe a shell glowed green. I saw a peice of scrap metal and stretched my leg out to grab it.

More loud crashes came from the depths. "hurry up King I don't want to be monster chow!"

I stop "just 'King'? huh I like that!"

"Jake!"

"what happened to king?"

"keep going, your wasting time!" Melon shouted.

"FINE!" wow she's bossy. Anyway I found the broken metal on the floor with my toes, maneuvering it to my  
my side where I grabbed it and started cutting, with the jagged edge .

'**CRASH' **in the far right to of the cave -at least I think it was the right- was a loud smack and crash.

" hurry up king, I think she's coming!"

okay either I need to get this girl a muzzle or I need to hurry. How much for a muzzle?

**_"HAHAHHAAHHA" _**we heard her monstrous cackle and I decided to go with the latter.

**_"Well I see I've been visited by some lovely children and just in time for dinner" _**

This time melon said quiet.

* * *

_**NO ONES POV ( earlier )**_

After getting multiple cabs and taking one HORRIBLE ride on a bus with guy who fell asleep on his shoulder, Ferney was tired.  
He was right outside New Jersey at the foot of a mountain trail. He sniffed the air fervently looking for a certain naive black haired beauty.

"okay I tracked her down to the Hewitt state forest trail right by New jersey " He sniffed the air. " OK she's close, wait  
there's . . . is that!" Suddenly Ferney kicked off his new/old sketcher's he got at the thrift shop revealing his black hooves  
then sprinted off the trail to a ledge a few paces away.

" I know those scents!" He exclaimed trekking his way around the rocky landscape of the mountain scene  
and pricked his ears when he heard a sweet familiar voice and a Hot headed voice that makes him want to yell in frustration every time  
he heard it but I guess your about to find out why.

As he approached he set his eyes on the two figures in front of him. They were arguing.

One of the voices he definitely recognized; passing an especially large boulder He saw the two familiar figures squawking urgently.

"Oh my gods I told him to do one thing, one thing Josie! and what does he do the exact opposite !"

"Evan calm down we'll find Him AND the she beast, we just have to-"

"Josie?" I question peeking behind a bush "Is that you ?" the two figures looked to Ferney one in astonishment and the  
other in exhaustion.

Quickly running up to Ferney with open arms Josie embraced him, in a welcoming hug.  
Forgetting the urgency of the conversation to speak to her long time friend. "Ferney! its been so long since you left for your first  
searchers job. How are you?" Josie exclaimed excitedly releasing him from her embrace. He smiled warmly, and admired his friend  
from head to toe. Last time he had seen Josie was a year ago, she's changed! Josie's hair was a short black bob that was sporting  
a purple head band, she was now tall enough to reach his chin, she was always so skinny with a tiny frame but never the less  
don't underestimate her. She was wearing a grey cut off shirt that said 'ARMY PROUD', Red form fitting jeans that were rolled  
up to her calf's, and black vans. She always dressed ready for a fight yet feminine. She always dressed as if she was two different people the strong, tom-boy and the sweet, charity volunteer.

"Great, I FOUND ONE, and all I have to do is find her. . . again" He said gravely, she looked at him oddly when the other figure  
decided to speak up or rather laugh.

"wow Fancy pants your first job and you already messed it up huh" Evan joked pushing Ferney's buttons.  
Ferney bleated in barley restrained anger.

Evan walked over all swagger, a smirk plastered on his face. Evan looked about the same as when Ferney met him last  
year, only now his hair was a deeper red like the flame in his forge, reaching shoulder length now scruffy but spiky.  
He was wearing his signature camouflage cargo pants, a black t-shirt and brown worker boots. He was also covered in an  
unhealthy amount of dirt. As he came closer I bit the inside of my cheek, HE'S TALLER THAN ME KNOW!

"Evan" Ferney greeted then smirked " What you do fall on your bum or try to kiss a dryad?" Evan growled at the  
remark, Josie giggled to herself, then covered it with a cough, when Evan glared her way.

"Got something to say to me Fancy pants say it to my face" Evan challenged nose to nose with Ferney "Nothing to say, McIntosh, nothing to say just something wipe of my hoofs"

"I can kick your Ugly mug any time any where"

"Care to back that up for once?"

"Says the guy who can't even say A-"

"GUYS!" Josie yelled trying time and time again to break up the fight between Fr-enemies, although they'd never admit it before  
getting an idea and placing her thumb and index finger in her mouth and blew with such ferocity, both boys cringed.

They both addressed the girl with 'what was that for's' and 'Why!' when they both looked toward her and were met with her famous  
'knock-it-off-or-there-will-be-PAIN-in-you-future' look. Both flinched as if burned.

Josie smiled content with the amount of fear that she filled their hearts with. "Okay, Ferney, I've missed you and I'm glad to see you again but were on a quest and we need your help." She looked at him with a silent plea. In the background Evan scoffed, but she continued. "Our quest is to defeat the creature 'Lamia the care-taker' who has been rumored to live in this area, so we came, ready to fight, But what we didn't account for was Jake following us." she sighed, tired.

Jake King. Is a son of Hermes who was discovered around the time Evan was which was 2 years ago in Brooklyn.  
the kid lived with his mom and step-dad, and has a record wandering off, stealing, pranking, and a smart mouth.  
But through all that the kid only respects two people. Chiron and Evan. To which he would follow the ladder  
where ever he went. Which is why it didn't surprise Ferney that he followed them.

"The kid stayed hidden from us till we made a stop at a Walmart and found him trying to pick-pocket a Nunn" Evan snorted  
and rubbed the top of his head as if remembering an old pain, then muttered to himself '-good right hook.'

"Any way, we let him come with us but last night when we were making camp, he snuck off, and . . .well" She hesitated  
rubbing her hands together.

Evan interrupted saying what they were all thinking "We think the Care-taker got him". He looked off in the other direction  
not wanting to face the others.

Ferney stood there thinking for a minute. If the Care-taker took Melody that would explain why I tracked her here which means  
we could easily find Jake too. "okay I'll help,Melody is here too".

"Melody? is that the girl your escorting to camp Ferney?" asked a questioning Josie, Ferney nodded stiffly.  
"Yeah she begged me to take her to a thrift shop, and I lost her in there I felt the presence of a monster but I was so deep  
in the clothes section that it covered the scent. I tracked this far from Hoboken" he looked determined in Josie's Caramel colored eyes. Alas it was Evan ruined the mood.

"You sure this chick didn't just want to run away from you or something fancy pants-" in one gust of wind Ferney was in front of  
Evan's slightly taller form. He glared straight into the others eyes with such malice that has never been seen by the others.  
A gorgon would envy his stare. He issued a silent warning to the red-head. Before retreating to a ledge and taking a long hard sniff  
of the air and turning to his companions. "Lets find Melody and Jake".

* * *

**MELODY'S POV**

"I saw Susie sitting in a shoe shine shop. where she sits she shines and where she shines she sits " Jake exclaimed . We were currently fighting for our lives while tongue tying our captor, because at the moment that was the only thing keeping Lamia from eating us like a bag of Doritos. We had gotten out of the ropes, and were immediately caught by Lamia. Only to get into a grudge match with the 'Care taker'.

And turns out Jakes pretty good at it.

'peter piper' Lamia countered with a smirk playing on her beautiful face. Her entire face would flicker while she thought about her next tongue twister between the flicker I could see her mouth was filled with sharp teeth the each the size of pinkies  
and probably has been snacked on by. She wore black and gold body armor complete with breast plate and shoulder pads  
and then there was her bottom half that was of a snakes in gold and green that reflected in the caves low lighting and ended  
in a rattle that shook when she moved.

I looked over at Jake. Now that we weren't in total darkness and tied to opposite sides of the of a boulder, I could get  
a good look at him. To sat the least I wasn't expecting what I saw. He looked 11 stood about shoulder length at my side,  
he had straight blond that went to about his ears ,He wore a burgundy baseball cap and blue mischievous eyes. He wore  
some grey knee length cargo shorts an orange t-shirt with writing I couldn't make out at the second; under a long  
sleeve white shirt rolled up to the crook of his arms, and some black Reebok's.

He talked like he was such a big guy but . . . he was just a kid. It made me think where were his parents? and why was he here  
all alone? why was I here? Ferney said that this is all real the Greek gods and all and I believe him but what does that  
really have to do with me?

I was starting to feel the grip of fear and doubt tugging at gut when Lamia screech broke threw my thoughts.

Her razor like teeth were presented to me again, as if to say 'Hi Melody are you ready to go munch, munch now?'  
then she spoke "Gah young demi-gods I am done with your games, I will feast on your bones now starting with  
the pretty one" she smiled cruelly at me before snatching my left calf and raising me into the air. Her tail shook I happiness.

I struggled in her grip. "Let her go you old raptor, your just sore that I won the game!" I heard Jake yell from below  
Lamia snapped at him " You did not win I postponed the game" " because you knew I was winning!"

" Jake please don't argue with the lady who is holding me upside down and is threatening to eat me!" I pulled my shirt  
down, I swear he's grumbling to himself right now. I could feel the blood rushing to my head, I was getting dizzy.

" Both of you **SHUT IT !"** Lamia screeched, the cave shook. I started to panic  
' what if Jake gets hurt?'  
"Lamia! stop this please we've done nothing to you!" I started to plead with her, she looked at me with sorrow but her eyes  
never blinked they seemed to grow wider. " NO but the queen of the sky has cursed me to eat the children of  
others; including my own I am sorry for the fate you must share with my children but I must FEED!"

She lifted me higher into to the air over her open mouth when she was suddenly struck in the arm.  
I was jostled but she held me in a firm grip, her nails digging into my calf's.

I looked down to the best of my ability and saw something weird; I know the gods thing, the two creatures that  
have attacked me and being called a hobo wasn't enough. but this was just insane!

Flying by a winged barking yoyo. " Arf, arf, arf!" the yoyo looked wooden and had one of those winged sticks on  
the logos of hospitals, was blue and had chipped paint but it had no trouble lugging around a kid by a string!

"taste _place name here_ ya butt!" he started to swing himself, hitting Lamia in different places  
she waved her hand a tail in the air trying to hit him. 'think quick' I thought as  
as I dreaded what I was about to do. I quickly kicked her cuticle heard a snap then free fell to pond below  
I shielded my face waiting for the plunge when I felt a tug at my naval.

I felt like a was being caressed by my mother again, and felt her warmth again then I opened my eyes expecting  
to see her kind face but all I saw was blue I some how knew I was under water but it felt strangely newer to me like a new door has opened. I shook my head a swam to the surface expecting to see a Jake in trouble but all I was Ferney and two others  
attacking Lamia.

They were swift in the way they fought and it happened so fast I felt if I blinked I would miss it so I quickly stood  
intending to help not wanting anyone to die, even though I don't know most of them very well. I didn't get a good look at the fight  
but I made it just in time to get covered in gold dust. blah! I was coughing violently when I was hugged rather roughly by  
a tuff of curly bond hair. "Hahaha never seen anyone swallow so much monster dust before "I heard Jake comment in the distance.  
Not realizing what he meant I approached them" " Woah don't hug me so tight I might cough up more gold dust!"

Ferney released me and looked at me with those big brown eyes; almost watery.  
"Never do that again Melody Vega, EVER!" I smiled at him when he suddenly backed away the others as well.

I looked up and saw a misty flag above my head colored in a sea green brilliance, in the middle a trident surrounded by  
a golden glow that was unusually familiar to me. I stared at it for a bit longer until it started to fade.

I looked at Ferney and the others seeing gaping mouths, wide eyes and mumbling of " I take it back fancy pants"  
when I broke the silence.

"So my names Melody and you are ?"


End file.
